The Summer Before the Wedding
by ShopliftersOFTheWorldUnite
Summary: Basically all the stuff that goes on a few weeks before the wedding. Will change rating depending on what goes on in later chapters.
1. Cheer up

1. Cheer up

'Bella? Can I come in?' Alice's soft voice floated through the bathroom door. When had she got here?

'Sure.' I replied, splashing my face with icy water one last time and turning to face the tiny girl who had silently flitted into the room.

'Are you OK?' She sounded concerned. I put on my most convincing smile and nodded.

'Course I am. It's just…' I tailed off, but as always, she knew exactly what I meant. Alice nodded.

'You knew that telling Charlie would be hard. But it's over now, and Edward will be back soon.' She shrugged her delicate shoulders and her usual grin returned to her face. I smiled back, trying to banish the dark mood telling Charlie about my impending marriage to Edward had brought on.

'So how come you came over? Did Charlie say anything to you when you came in?' Alice's grin widened. It had turned into the expression that caused me instant dread every time I saw it. It was the exited smile she wore when she had a plan.

'I saw that Charlie would be pretty upset-' She put one hand up to stop me from interrupting when she saw my grimace at her words, knowing exactly what I was going to say. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered talking to Alice at all; she always knew how our conversations would go before we had them. 'He's fine though, Bella, he just needs time to get used to the idea. I came over because I saw you, sitting alone, pining for my brother. So I figured you could use some cheering up since Edward won't be back till tonight.'

I rolled my eyes. I hated how both Alice and Edward always felt the need to look after me. As if I couldn't be left alone without supervision. But Alice had a point; moping around wouldn't make anything better. I thought about Charlie, how he would be hurting for days because of what I had told him. Because of me. But I wouldn't go back on my word just to please Charlie, I was a legal adult, and someday he would have to accept that.

Edward and I had planned to tell Charlie about the wedding together, but when he left to go hunting with Carlisle and Jasper that morning, I made an impulsive decision that Charlie might appreciate being told by me alone. I thought maybe I could butter him up easier if Edward wasn't there to put him in a fowl mood. The fact that I had made the decision to tell him only minutes before I did it was the reason that Alice had only just found out.

'Right. So what were you planning to do to cheer me up then?' I was suspicious. If it was more wedding planning I would have to hit myself over the head with Alice's gigantic wedding folder. And I wasn't sure how well Edward would react to _that_ when he got home. The grin on Alice's pixie features only grew wider.

'Well, I thought since Edward will be back later, and you guys totally never go out anywhere, the two of you could join me and Jasper and Rose and Emmett when we go out tonight!' The mere fact that the expression that dominated Alice's face told me that she expected me to show enthusiasm at this announcement. It was enough to bring on more suspicion, and a heavy feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

'Go out…where?' I managed to ask. Part of me didn't want to know the answer. Alice must have sensed my unease at her excitement, and her smile dimmed a fraction, making her look marginally less scary.

'We're going to that club that just opened in Seattle. It's supposed to be great. Of course, it won't be as good as on of my parties, but I just know you'll love it.'

_A club?! _I wondered if Alice knew me at all. Clubbing was pretty much my worst nightmare.

'No. Way. Alice, you know I hate anything like that! I only went to your stupid graduation party because you forced me to. Besides, Charlie would never go for it.' I hadn't expected my argument to help me much, but I at least expected some kind of doubt to cross Alice's face. But, as usual, no such luck.

'Don't be silly Bella, I already asked Charlie, he's fine with it, so don't think you're going to get out of it that way. Besides, do you really think Charlie's disapproval would stop you from doing anything?' Her look told me she didn't just mean clubbing. 'He's no match for me, Bella, you know that. And he's really going to have to get used to you going out sometimes, I mean, you're engaged, he can't expect you to stay in alone every night.' Something about the naughty gleam in her eyes when she said this made me blush. 'Oh, and don't call my party stupid, it was legendary and you know it.'

I sighed. There was no winning against Alice. But there was one part of that I had a hard time believing.

'Charlie agreed to me driving all the way to Seattle with all you guys to go to a _club_?' I knew Alice was persuasive, but no one was that persuasive.

The glint in her eye faded slightly as she shrugged.

'I didn't tell him the truth, of course. He would have freaked. I just told him you were going to see a movie with me and Rose and then coming back for another slumber party so that we could sort out some wedding details.' She took my hand and dragged me down the hall and into my bedroom. 'I told him Edward was visiting family friends with Carlisle and wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon. He doesn't suspect anything.' Alice looked very pleased with herself. It kind of made me want to hit her. Kind of. Not that it would do any damage, I would most likely break another finger like when I punched Jacob. Why couldn't I have normal friends, ones that weren't indestructible?

'Alice, come on, you know I hate dancing. And crowds. And, well, everything else about this! I thought you were my friend!' I decided pleading was going to be my best option. Not that I had much of a chance whatever I decided to do.

'Believe me, Bella, you will enjoy this.' She smirked and tapped her temple with a little white finger before pushing me down onto the bed and flinging my closet doors open with a flourish. I sighed, biting back my next round of pleas, knowing it would make no difference. Alice was now practically _in _my closet, examining every item of clothing I owned, making disapproving noises every so often, and then snorting with disgust as she pulled out my oldest, most dishevelled sweater. It also happened to be one of my favourites.

'What, may I ask, is this?' She held it right up to my face.

'A sweater.' I replied in a small voice. She had a dangerous look in her honey coloured eyes. I marvelled at how an article of clothing could be quite so offensive to her.

'This,' She held the frayed piece of fabric at arms length. 'Is _not _a sweater.' And with that, she tore it from the hanger faster than I could make any protestations, and sent it flying through the open window with a tiny flick of her wrist. I stood up, outraged.

'ALICE! You can't do that!' She just looked at me, her perfectly groomed dark eyebrows rising in a convincing look of innocence. I didn't fall for it. 'You can't just _throw _my clothes out of my window! Just wait till Edward gets back; I'll tell him you know!' Even to my own ears, that sounded lame. Clearly, Alice agreed with me.

'Oh, come on Bella, even Edward has enough fashion sense to agree that next door's trashcan is the best place for that hideous piece of cloth you call a _sweater_. I can't believe you, I go out of my way to buy you new clothes, ones that make you look really hot, and you still wear this stuff!' She gestured to my, I had to admit, slightly pathetic looking collection of clothes hanging limply in the wardrobe.

Still bubbling with irritation at the cheek of the tiny pixie that had barged into my house and began to abuse the contents of my closet, I sat back on the bed and folded my arms across my chest. I wanted her to know that I had definitely not forgiven her. I thought she was supposed to be cheering me up.

At that moment, a soft knock on my bedroom door broke through my grouchy mood.

'Bells? Alice? Are you girls OK in there?' It was Charlie. Darn it, he must have heard my outburst.

Alice, of course, beat me to the door, opening it to reveal a pale, nervous looking Charlie. The sight of him brought back my earlier feelings of guilt. He clearly still hadn't got over my announcement.

'Hey Charlie! Bella and I were just discussing how nice it will be to have a girls only movie trip tonight.' I automatically let out a tiny snort of disgust and disbelief. Luckily, only Alice seemed to have heard it. She shot me a warning look that clearly told me that I would seriously regret it if I didn't play along. Reluctantly, I forced a smile onto my face. Alice gave me a tiny, satisfied wink, and turned her attention back to Charlie. 'We were also talking about how Bella's desperately in need of some new clothes. And since Edward is out of town, we thought this would be the perfect opportunity for a shopping trip. Of course, we don't have too long, but we have time to drive down to Port Angeles.'

This time, I couldn't stop the noise of horror that escaped me at her words. Alice hadn't said anything about shopping. That was the last thing I needed.

Charlie seemed to consider this for a moment, before glancing from Alice's angelic face that was a picture of innocent excitement, to mine, which I guessed must have looked more like a picture of agony.

'Well, I suppose you haven't got any new clothes for a real long time, Bells.' He began slowly. I knew that tone. Darn it, he was going to let me go. 'Maybe Alice is right, it will be nice for you to spend some time out of the house away from…things.' It looked like Charlie had to stop himself from saying something else. Something that sounded suspiciously like the name of my fiancée. He still hadn't forgiven him for leaving me all those months ago. And the news of our engagement only heightened the dislike.

'Great!' Alice gave Charlie a tiny hug, making him turn bright red and splutter something about me having a good time, before hurriedly backing out of the room, closing the door behind him. 'Well, that was easy.' Alice commented as soon as we were alone.

'Alice, we are not going shopping. And I am not going clubbing tonight.' I growled, trying to sound intimidating.

'Of course you are, Bella. And don't bother arguing, I know how this is going to end, remember.' She smiled at me sweetly, grabbing my hand and leading me out of my room and down the stairs towards the front door. 'You'll enjoy yourself. I promise.' She added as she pushed me out of the door towards one of the Cullen cars, I didn't know or care enough about different car makes to be able to decipher which one.

After shouting bye to Charlie, and that I would see him tomorrow, Alice had me in the car and we were speeding away from the house, gathering speed, driving in the direction of Port Angeles.


	2. Port Angeles

2. Port Angeles

'Alice…' I started, as we drove through the wet, tree lined streets at impossible speeds. 'I didn't bring any of my overnight things. I'll need my toothbrush and stuff for tonight.' She just chuckled softly and jerked her head back, gesturing to the tiny back seat. I looked around. Sitting on the seat was my rucksack, padded out with what I was sure were my overnight necessities. I almost laughed. How did she do that?

'Like I would leave you without a _toothbrush_! Give me some credit, Bella!' She grinned, shaking her head.

I slumped down in my seat and stared pointedly out of the window. As difficult as it was to stay mad at Alice, I was determined this would be the time I would succeed. But her reflection in the glass didn't look at all distressed; in fact she looked exited, grinning from tiny ear to tiny ear.

The wet green scenery soon became boring however, and I found my mind wandering to much more interesting topics. Vampire soon-to-be-husband type topics.

It was a shockingly short time later when Alice's high-pitched chirp broke me out of my Edward-filled daydream, announcing that we had arrived in Port Angeles.

Sure enough, the car was stationary, parked in a short stay car park near the main stores. Alice was already out of the car, and held my door open, waiting impatiently for me to follow her. It was a very cloudy day for mid-July and I couldn't help but wish, for the first time in a very long while, that the weather here could be more similar to that of Phoenix. The blinding summer days would make this kind of trip impossible for my soon to be family.

We walked down the high street, me hurrying to keep up with Alice's quick, graceful strides. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. I, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea. I glanced around, spotting La Bella Italia, the restaurant where Edward and I had had out first 'date'. If you could call it that, which I was pretty sure you couldn't. I thought about the circumstances that led to us being there and shuddered, remembering those guys when I was walking from the bookstore. That was the night when Edward had first admitted the truth about him and his family. The truth about what they were.

I realised that I had fallen behind Alice in my daze, and sped up clumsily to catch her. She stood in the doorway of a little boutique, waiting for me.

'Right, since we don't have much time, I thought we would start with the underwear and work outwards. But we'll have to be quick. Ready?' _Underwear?_ Oh no! I looked past Alice's small form to the interior of the shop. It was, indeed, filled with lingerie of every colour and style. I suddenly felt nauseous.

I didn't, however, have time to dig my heels in, as I was already being dragged by Alice into the depths of the shop. I wished that Edward was there to save me.

She pulled us to a halt in front of a stand at the very back of the shop, next to the fitting rooms.

'Right, so you're gonna need something to wear tonight, hmm…' I recognised the blank look on Alice's face as the expression she took on when she had a vision. I blushed, sincerely hoping she wasn't envisioning me in any of the flimsy scraps of lace displayed in front of us. 'Wow! Bella you're going to look hot tonight! Edward sure is lucky!' She squealed when her face returned to normal. This only made my blush deepen. I wondered what outfit she could have seen me in…not knowing made me nervous. 'But you're gonna need something like…this.' She pulled out a strapless bra from one of the rails. Mercifully, it wasn't too fancy. She handed it to me, along with a pair of tiny matching panties. I opened my mouth to protest, the bra I could deal with, but the panties were nothing short of indecent.

Not that anyone would see them.

I found myself drawn briefly into a fantasy that caused my heart rate to speed embarrassingly. _That_, definitely, involved the panties being seen.

'Hem, hem.' Alice, for what seemed like the tenth time that day, broke me out of my daydream. I was pretty sure she knew what I had been thinking about. I looked away from her so that my blush could calm down. 'Right, well we don't have time for you to try these on.' She pointed to the underwear in my hand. 'But…' Her face went blank for a fraction of a second. 'They'll fit perfectly, so there's no need to worry.'

My teeth ground together with annoyance at my own pathetically human weakness. I could never win an argument with Alice, so there was no point in even trying. I just wished that this wedding would just hurry up and be over already so Edward could get on with changing me. I smiled to myself as I thought about how, when I was a vampire, even if I couldn't win an argument against Alice, I would at least be stronger than her for about a year. I would make sure I used that to my advantage.

To my utter mortification, Alice insisted that before we paid, we had a few more things to pick up in the lingerie store. These things were not nearly as acceptable as the undies she had picked out for that night. In fact, I could hardly bear to look at most of the scraps of material. Of course, I made my protestations, questioning why I would even need them, only to be given a knowing, smug smile and a 'you'll see' that simultaneously want to blush and run, screaming from the building.

Our next stop was another little boutique that looked just as expensive as the lingerie store. I hadn't even known they had this kind of shop in Port Angeles. But, of course, Alice knew more than most about shopping. Again, she led me to a set of rails at the back of the shop. This time, to make the whole experience worse, we were confronted by the horror of _shop assistants_.

'Can I help you, Miss?' Said a deep male voice from nearby. We were the only people in the store, so I knew the question was directed at us. Well, Alice to be more exact, I was trying my hardest to blend in with the ridiculously ostentatious dresses that lined the walls. I didn't think I was doing a very good job. I also noticed how out of place I must have looked in my scruffy jeans and one of the scruffy sweaters Alice had not thrown out of my bedroom window.

Expecting Alice to refuse assistance, as she usually did, and go back to browsing the selection of garments on offer, I was surprised when she stopped walking and smiled widely at the very good looking shop assistant.

'Actually, you can.' Her smile was so dazzling; I almost pitied the poor guy. I knew full well from personal experience what it was like when one of the Cullens directed their charms at an unsuspecting human. 'I saw a dress in here a few days ago, and I was wondering if you could help me find it.'

The poor shop assistant, whose name tag read _Josh _in curly letters, gulped, realising at last that he would be required to stop staring at Alice and say something. The whole scene was actually faintly comical.

I wondered when Alice had been here before. Or if she was talking about the dress she had seen in her vision of me that night. That seemed pretty likely.

'Um…OK…What did it…err…look like?' Josh asked, tearing his eyes from Alice at last and quickly glancing uninterestedly at me. It didn't really do much for my self confidence. Alice also glanced at me, and winked.

'Actually, it's for my friend here. It looks absolutely stunning on her.' I knew that she must have been talking about what she had seen in her vision, as I had never been in this store in my life. Josh started to mumble something, but Alice cut him off. 'It's gold and sequinned. Strapless, about down to here.' Alice pointed to a point _very _high up on my thigh. This dress sounded like my worst nightmare, and I hadn't even seen it yet. I gulped, trying to pretend I wasn't hearing about the dress for the first time.

'Right. Well, I think I might know which dress you mean. Would you like to follow me, please.' Josh said, before leading us a few feet deeper into the shop and pointing out a very small, stretchy piece of gold sequinned material hanging on the wall.

'Perfect! Thank you very much.' Alice squealed, running to the dress and effortlessly plucking out my size and holding it up against me. It was tiny. And totally over the top. And totally expensive. And totally un-me.

Josh gave Alice a sort of awkward half-bow, and rushed away, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

'Alice! That was mean you know. You really shouldn't do that to people.' I scalded her when we were alone. Her eyes were wide and innocent, but the set of her mouth showed me she knew _exactly _what I was talking about. She just shrugged.

'Right, so I think we just need to pay for this. Hmm…and then I probably should feed you, it's past lunchtime, and then we'll go home and I'll get you ready for tonight.' She looked extraordinarily pleased with herself.

'Alice, really, I-'

'Don't worry Bella, I have the perfect shoes and purse to go with the dress at home.' The way she said this made it clear that she knew what I was about to say, and that she didn't want to hear it. Without another word, or giving me a chance for one last argument, Alice was gone, flitting between racks of clothes to the tills. She paid for the dress with her credit card, ignoring me when I complained about the extravagant price, and left the store, giving Josh a tiny wink as she did. I saw his face instantly redden again and gave him a sympathetic look.

We stopped at a sandwich bar on the way back to Alice's car to get me something to eat. We had just sat down and I had taken my first bite out of my baguette while Alice looked on with disgust when I heard a very familiar voice behind me. One that Alice didn't look in the least bit surprised to hear.

'Oh my God! Bella! Is that you?!' It was Jessica. I turned around, my heart sinking in my chest. Alice kicked me under the table.

'Hey Jess!' I tried to make my voice sound enthusiastic. If I hadn't pulled it off, Jessica didn't make any sign that she had noticed; her eyes were glued to the ring finger on my left hand.

I groaned internally. I should have known. I hadn't told anyone apart from Charlie about the wedding yet, but it being such a small town, my friends were bound to find out on their own sooner or later.

'Oh. My. God. Bella – is that what I think it is?' I glanced over at Alice who was smiling serenely at me. I would have to kill her later for not warning me about this. I looked back at Jess, her eyes wide, eager for gossip. I knew there was no way to get out of this without it being obvious in a few weeks that I had lied. Reluctantly, I nodded and looked down at the diamonds sparkling despite the dim light of the café.

'You and Edward are getting married!' She squealed. Her arms extended and closed around me in a hug that was significantly warmer than what I was used to. 'Congratulations!' She pulled up a chair beside me. 'So, tell me everything – how did he propose? Was it really romantic?! Oh my gosh, this is amazing!' I could tell this was going to take a while. I marvelled at Jess' spectacular ability to act like she didn't know me one minute, and like we had been best friends for life the next.

'Um…yeh, I guess it was romantic. Edward's kinda wanted this for a while, so-'

'Wait, you're not…are you?' Jess interrupted me. Her eyes flickered to my stomach in an obvious signal. She thought I was pregnant! I knew that would be what everyone would think. I felt my cheeks burning crimson under Jess' insistent glare. I could tell she sincerely wanted me to be pregnant, just so that she could spread the scandal. Her face morphed into her 'you-can-trust-me expression'. It made me want to hurl.

'No! Of course I'm not!' I told her, trying to sound shocked. I was not however; I had been expecting people to come to this conclusion. Just as Charlie had earlier that day. I cringed at the memory. I noticed we had a fair few spectators around the room, watching with interest.

Jess' face visibly crumpled in disappointment.

'Sorry.' She giggled nervously. 'I just thought, you know, since you guys are so young…'

'It's OK. I guess I'll have to get used to people thinking that.' I shrugged, trying to look as if none of this ordeal bothered me. I glanced over at Alice, she wasn't fooled.

'OK, so, when is it?' She wiggled closer to the table, completely blocking Alice from the conversation. There was no sign on Alice's face that she minded, but I certainly did. Deciding I actually wasn't that hungry after all, I stood up, a move which Alice followed.

'I…um…we haven't sorted out dates and stuff yet. It's great to see you, Jess, but we really have to go. Sorry.' We _had_ actually agreed on a date, in six weeks time, but I wasn't going to tell Jess that.

'Oh. OK. Call me; we should meet up sometime. Congratulations, Bella.' The disappointment was as clear on Jessica's face as if it was written on her forehead in sharpie ink.

I smiled and said my pleasantries, vowing to never make plans to meet up with Jessica Stanley. I pushed in my char abandoning my almost untouched sandwich and Jess sitting alone at the table. This time, it was me practically dragging Alice from the sandwich bar, anything to get away from questioning from the queen of gossip.

Alice and I made our way back to the car. I was a little annoyed at her for not warning me about our little encounter.

'Jeesh, Bella, I don't see everything you know! What with watching for the volturi, anything that would put you in danger and God knows what else; some things are bound to slip though the net. Besides, it wasn't so bad, was it?' She said as she placed the shopping bags in the back of the car.

'Alice, she thought I was pregnant! Practically everyone in there was staring at us. It was so embarrassing.'

Alice sighed and looked at me.

'You really need to get over your embarrassment about such silly things, Bella. It's not healthy.' She hustled me into the car. I crossed my arms over my chest, glad to be heading home at last, but not sure what would be waiting for me when we reached the Cullen's.

She started the car, speeding out of the parking lot while I mumbled under my breath that preventing myself from being embarrassment wasn't as easy as it looked. Alice, of course, heard me, but she didn't comment, just shook her head.


	3. Getting ready

3. Getting Ready

We had been in Port Angeles longer than I had thought, and as we approached the Cullen mansion the sky was darkening ever so slightly.

I didn't speak much to Alice in the car. I was still a little angry with her about letting us run into Jessica, and even more about the clubbing and the costume that would require.

I stared sulkily (and childishly) out of the window until the car screeched to a sudden halt in the Cullen's driveway. Before I could even remove my seatbelt, Alice was at my door holding the shopping bags and my overnight things, helping me out of the vehicle. I shook her off and marched into the house. She reached the door before me and let me in. I narrowed my eyes at her, sure she was only being so helpful to annoy me; she knew how irritating I found it.

I had only taken one grudging step into the building when I was greeted by one of the most delicious scents I had ever encountered. I was also greeted, less than a second later by a familiar voice. It was not, however, the voice I had been hoping to hear.

'Hi Bella! We made you some dinner. Well, actually Esme made you some dinner; they wouldn't let me near the human food for some reason.' Emmett sauntered into the room, a lazy grin on his handsome face. He reached out an enormous arm and ruffled my hair in a manner that I was sure could have easily cracked my skull had I not been whisked out of the way by Alice.

'I wonder why.' Came the voice of the stunningly beautiful and often slightly hostile Rosalie as she followed Emmet from the kitchen. Emmett scoffed.

'Actually, I would be an amazing cook. Don't doubt it, babe.' He added with a grin when he saw Rosalie's one raised eyebrow.

'Right, there's no time to be standing around chatting. We have some serious work to do. You need to eat and then it's straight upstairs.' Alice's musical voice trilled in a strange mix of angelic and slightly scary tones. Emmett laughed, grabbing Rosalie by the waist and planting a sloppy kiss on the top of her head. She gave a short growl and snatched herself away, muttering something about her hair, which even after Emmett's assault was as perfect as ever. She marched out of the room, to the garage no doubt.

'Ooh, we're lucky Edward's not here; I don't know what he'd make of that invitation!' Emmett changed the subject back to Alice's instruction. He waggled his eyebrows and winked at me playfully. I felt heat rise in my cheeks, the obvious innuendo making me blush.

'Emmett, be quiet. You know how Bella is about things like that.' Alice came to my rescue, pushing Emmett's bulky body away from me. I heard a snort that could have been cruel amusement from the direction Rosalie had just gone.

'And we all know how our boy Edward is, too. I think that's our real problem here.' Emmett grumbled, following Rosalie from the room. I wondered what he meant by his comment. What was Edward like? I was about to ask Alice when she answered my unspoken question.

'Don't worry about it, Bella. He's just trying to embarrass you.' It worked, I thought moodily. 'And I think he was referring to your plan to…um…wait.' That, I wasn't expecting. I felt my face redden yet again, how did they all know about that? Again, Alice answered before I had a chance to speak. 'There are no secrets in this family, Bella. I guess you'll just have to get used to it.' And with that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen, where the biggest burger I had ever seen was steaming on a plate on the counter, along with about a million fries and a pile of artfully arranged salad.

'Alice!' I gasped slightly, forgetting (well, almost) about the mortifying sex talk. 'Are you guys expecting me to eat all that?' I looked doubtfully at the burger. It looked and smelled so delicious it was difficult to resist grabbing it and stuffing the whole thing in my mouth at once. Stupid vampires, did they have to always be good at everything?

Alice shrugged.

'You didn't have lunch. Eat. You're going to need your energy, believe me.' She pulled out a chair and gestured to me that I should sit.

'They didn't know that.' I grumbled as I sat down and began to munch; trying to ignore the way Alice was watching me impatiently.

It truly was the tastiest burger I had ever eaten, and I made a good attempt at eating the whole thing. I eventually had to stop, though, as I had a feeling if I ate anymore the button on my jeans would pop off. And I wouldn't fit into the new dress Alice had bought for me. That was actually a pretty tempting thought.

After I had admitted defeat, Alice practically picked me up and carried me at inhuman speed to her and Jasper's enormous bathroom. The journey after so much food made me feel faintly sick.

'So, it's seven ten.' Alice announced, peering closely at my face. 'You're going to need to be ready for around eight nineteen.' I gulped at the thought of one hour and nine minutes in the company of only Alice and her various torture implements. Her face went blank for a fraction of a second. 'Ok. We can do it, but we'd better get going. Lean your head back in the sink.'

Reluctantly, I did as I was told, knowing that she would only make me if I didn't submit immediately. I bit my tongue against asking her when Edward would be back, she was a little distracted. But his absence for a whole day was making me kinda crazy. I needed to see him. I knew, however, it was all in good time, and if I just sat back and kept still it would all be over quicker.

'Well done Bella.' Alice praised, soaking my hair with the shower head.

'Huh?' I hadn't done anything.

'The visions of you trying to escape in various ways have just disappeared. Thank you.' I sighed. Crazy vampire powers.

The next hour passed in a blur of hair tongs and eyelash curlers. I was siphoned into the tiny gold dress, I was pretty sure I would never get it off. But eight o clock, I was missing Edward's presence so much I couldn't hold back the question.

'Alice, when's Edward getting back?' She was putting the last finishing touches to my lip-gloss.

'He's meeting us there. Relax, Bella, you've only been away from him for a day.'

'Yeah, well, I don't like to be away from him.' I argued, cringing as she slapped my shoulder gently to get me to hold still for her again. She chuckled.

'Well, luckily for you, I'm pretty sure his need to be near you at all times is worse than yours for him. I had to threaten him with the destruction of that precious piano to get him to stay away today. And I had to promise I would stay with you the whole time. God, talk about over protective.' I smiled, imagining the exchange between Alice and Edward. They were both pretty scary when they wanted to be. I also was slightly irked, did Edward think I was going to get killed in a few hours away from him? And he called me ludicrous. Alice continued. 'He and Jasper are meeting us there. Emmett and Rose will take a separate car to us. Apparently Emmett couldn't accompany the guys today because him and Rose had 'urgent matters to attend to' ughh.' She gave a tiny pretend shudder witch left me with no doubts as to what the couple had been up to. I couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the freedom in their relationship. I wished Edward and I could have 'urgent matters to attend to'.

'There, finished. Ahead of schedule.' Alice announced. 'What are you thinking about, Bella? You're blushing.' I turned away from her. I _did not _want to have to repeat the scenario that had been playing in my mind. It was pretty unrepeatable anyway.

Alice just smiled knowingly. 'Right, let's go. You and I will go in Carlisle's Mercedes like before, and Rose and Emmett will go in Rose's convertible, and Edward and Jazz will meet us there. Give me two minutes, I'll go change.' She flitted from the room as I nodded and struggled to my feet in the gold dress. It really was very short. And tight. And sparkly.

For the first time, I stood in front of the full length mirror.

What I saw was not Bella. It was more like a leggy brunette with giant eyes full lips and pale skin. And a very tight gold dress that showed every curve mercilessly. The only thing I recognised about myself was the familiar look of discomfort I wore whenever Alice dressed me up. I sighed and turned around to the dark haired pixie that stood behind me, waiting.

Alice looked amazing. Not that that was any kind of surprise. She wore a short, black backless dress that hung from her little frame like a fashion designer's dream. Why did this whole family have to look so darned perfect all the time?!

'OK? Ready?' She chirped, grabbing my hand. I nearly tripped over in the heels that my feet had been planted in against my better judgement. I had to grab the edge of the sink to remain upright.

'Alice, I don't think I'll make it all night in these.' I complained.

'Don't worry, you will.' She smiled and pulled gently on my hand again. This time I was more prepared, so managed to totter out onto the landing without major injury.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us at the foot of the staircase. Emmett, as usual, looked, well, big. And of course breathtakingly handsome. And Rosalie, well Rosalie definitely pushed the bar of perfection up a couple of levels at least. Her blonde hair cascaded in silky pale waves down her shoulder blades, resting on the back of her deep red strapless dress that, astonishingly, was shorter _and _tighter than my dress. But, of course she carried it off with an inhuman elegance. Well, what else should I have expected; she _wasn't _human, after all.

Alice held my elbow tightly as we made our way slowly down the stairs. Rosalie wore a look of impatience that only grew more pronounced as we took the numerable stairs one at a time. Emmett eyed my dress as I was walking. It made me very uncomfortable.

'Nice dress, Bella.' He commented appreciatively. 'Our Eddie boy won't know what's hit him.' He laughed. 'I can't wait to see this!' Rosalie just huffed and marched through the front door.

'Uh…thanks.' I mumbled through the blush. Emmett winked at me and turned to the door.

'See you there guys!' He called before disappearing into the night, moaning to Rosalie to wait up.

Alice and I eventually reached the Mercedes and I was lowered carefully in. It was virtually impossible to enter without showing the world the new underwear Alice had purchased earlier that day with the gold dress on. Maybe I needed a little more practice.


	4. Let's Party pt1

**Sorry about this guys, but I started writing the club as one chapter but it was ginormous! So it will be two (or possibly three) chapters long. Hope that's OK. **

**This chap isn't all that exciting in my opinion...but whatever.**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

3. Let's party! pt.1

I sat in the passenger seat beside Alice as we drove at stomach churning speeds to the club. She, being Alice, nattered good naturedly the whole way, ignoring the fact that I was becoming increasingly jittery at the prospect of actually going to a _club_. The prospect of being reunited with Edward after an enormously long day apart from him did calm me slightly, but not much.

'I just know you'll love this, Bella. I'm so excited!' She didn't need to tell me that, she was practically bouncing in her seat as she spoke. My gold dress had ridden up around my thighs uncomfortably in the car, and I fidgeted in my chair in a failing effort to right it.

'Is there no possible way of getting out of this then?' I asked in a useless last-ditch plea for mercy. Alice just laughed and raised a perfectly groomed black eyebrow. She turned her face away from the road to look at me. I had long since got used to the fact that there was no way any of the Cullens would crash when driving, even if they weren't looking, however it was still vaguely frightening. She shook her head amusedly. 'But Alice, a club is for dancing, right, and you know as well as I do that I _don't _dance.'

'Of course you do Bella! You danced at the prom, didn't you?' Thankfully, Alice was once again keeping her eyes on the road.

'Well, yes, but -'

'So you do dance.' There was an infuriatingly smug smile playing about her little pink shiny lips. Ughh! Why did vampires have to be so damn annoying? I huffed and gave in trying to pull my clingy dress down to an acceptable length and crossed my arms over my chest.

'That's not what I meant and you know it!' I wasn't sure why I bothered to argue, I knew I could never win, but that wasn't the point.

'I know exactly what you meant, Bella. But what I don't understand is why you're arguing now. You've known about this for hours now, you sat through me making you beautiful,' she nodded approvingly at me. 'And you're getting all crazy now?'

Ok, she had a point. Not that I would ever admit it to her face. I was being stupid; getting so worked up when there was clearly no way out. But I supposed I was just a getting nervous. Added to the fact that I wasn't used to spending so long away from Edward, I was bound to be a little tense. I finally saw sense and admitted defeat. I shrugged and turned, again, to face the window.

The sky was still light behind the Mercedes' pristine glass, but I could see it darkening to a dusky pink around the edges. We sped down the streets for only a few short minutes before we came to a smooth halt directly outside a large, fancy and frankly terrifying looking club.

'Alice, are we allowed to park here?' I hissed at her as she whizzed around to yank me from the car.

'Course we are, Bella. Look.' She gestured to behind me, where Rose's red convertible sat comfortably against the sidewalk. She and Emmett were leaning against the edge, looking like a photograph from an issue of _Car and Driver_. They seemed completely oblivious to the drooling stares and the envious glances they were receiving from the passing hoards of young people heading for the end of the long line leading the Club's entrance.

But my gaze wasn't fixed on them for long. Behind Rosalie's car was another. A very _very _familiar silver Volvo was parked impeccably just to the other side of entrance. My heart jolted and eventually spluttered back to life at the sight of it. But where was he? I spun my head to either side rapidly, searching for the thing I wanted most in the world.

A quiet chuckle from behind me made me jump and whirl around on the spot, nearly tripping over my own feet and crumpling to a sequinned heap on the sidewalk. A familiar white hand darted out to steady me and the familiar body followed.

'Hello Bella.' Edward whispered into my hair. Even I could hear the stuttering of my heart when the cool scent of him came into contact with my senses. He laughed quietly again.

'You scared me!' I murmured back, embarrassed, but finding it difficult to concentrate on anything besides the fact that Edward was here. And his body was so close to me.

'Well, I'm very sorry for that. Although, it was a good excuse to have you in my arms again, saving you from certain injury. I have to say those shoes are lethal; I would imagine Alice forced you into them.' I nodded, too overwhelmed by his sudden presence to speak. 'I'm glad.' He bent down to my ear to whisper the last words, sending a shiver through my body. 'I can hardly believe how beautiful you are tonight, Bella. I wouldn't have thought it possible – but here you are.' I was suddenly kind of glad that Alice had forced me into the dress.

And with that, his icy lips were on mine. Warmth spread through my whole body despite the cold temperature of the rock hard body against me. My arms found their way to lock around the back of his neck, his were in my hair. It wasn't long before my head was spinning, I was overloaded with Edward, but still I couldn't get enough. I was pulling him closer, pressing my soft body into his as hard as I could, still moving my lips with his. We could have been anywhere, I forgot about the club. I forgot about the dress and the shoes and the hundreds of people who were probably gawking at Edward and my public display. All I needed was him.

I had to break free of his lips for a forced gasp of warm summer evening air eventually, and to my disappointment, he did not work his way down my neck as he usually did, but pulled back slightly to look at my face.

He was panting almost as heavily as I was, and looked just as ecstatic as I felt. Although I was still disappointed that the kiss had come to an untimely end.

His eyes were warm and butterscotch coloured, raking over my eyes and lips and flushed cheeks hungrily. The bags beneath his eyes were much less pronounced than they had been the day before, and there was almost a pale pink tint across his chalky cheekbones. Almost.

My memory could never do him justice, he was a thousand times more beautiful than I had ever imagined during my day's various fantasies. Just thinking of those fantasies encouraged my calming heartbeat to speed up again excitedly.

'I wish I knew what you were thinking, Bella.' He sighed. I felt the already considerable blush in my cheeks darken. I was glad, not for the first time, that my mind was silent to him. He smiled and stepped backwards. He held his hand out for me to take. 'I suppose we had better go in, the others are becoming rather impatient.' His voice sounded regretful as he began to lead me towards the doors. 'Not to mention the audience we seem to have acquired...' He whispered in my ear, gesturing to the small group of girls dressed up extravagantly, not much older than me, who were leering at Edward lustfully and shooting jealous glances in my direction.

Edward nudged my head gently with his fingertips to look the other way. On the opposite side to us from the girls was a similar sized group of guys. The similarity to the first group was almost comical, although shockingly, it was _me _they were staring longingly at. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or hide my overly exposed legs behind Edward.

I settled on simply yanking on Edward's hand, signalling to walk faster.

'Did I mention that that dress is_ beyond_ stunning? I don't think we can really blame those boys for staring…' Edward started. His eyes were fluttering over my body admiringly. Now _that_, I didn't mind. His head suddenly snapped up and his whole form moved so it was protecting me from the guys' view.

'What…?' I asked. 'I thought you said we couldn't blame them…' I teased with a grin. Edward let out a tiny growl.

'I know, Bella. But their _thoughts_ I'm having a harder time ignoring.' It came out in almost a growl. I gulped and resumed the walk to the doors, hoping I could pull Edward away from his urge to kill.

It worked. Edward allowed me to pull him away. Within no time we reached the doors. Then something struck me.

'Wait-' I pointed back to the end of the humongous queue that ran into the entrance. 'Don't we have to go over there?'

Edward smiled mischievously and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

'Don't worry, love. Watch.' He muttered before turning to one of the intimidating bouncers. 'Edward and Bella Cullen.' My stomach flipped at the sound of our two names together. _Bella Cullen_. I could get used to that. He pulled two ID cards from his jeans pocket and held them up for inspection. The guy only studied them for a few moments before nodding curtly and pushing a metal barrier aside for us to enter.

I scuttled inside the club after Edward, still gripping his hand in my sweaty palm. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty; we had skipped the whole line with no fuss at all. And the cards I assumed to be fake IDs Edward had shown the bouncer had worked like a charm. It just seemed so easy, living this life.

'Are you alright?' I blinked. Edward was speaking to me over the rhythmic thudding of the dance music coming from the main club.

'Sure.' I nodded. Edward gave me a strange look but thankfully didn't push his questioning any further.

He led me through a narrow hallway that didn't look nearly as upmarket as the outside of the building. A pair of sturdy looking double doors stood at the end of the corridor. Edward easily opened one of them and ushered me through.

My jaw dropped. I had never been to a proper club before, but I had seen them on TV and they had _never _looked as amazing and yet as daunting as this.


	5. Let's Party pt2

**Oh dear Lord this is confusing. Ok, I have discovered that having numerous chapters all basically called the same thing is extensively annoying. AHH!!! But I'm pretty sure I have it all under control now. Although I'm writing this _after _the story is posted. Oh dear.**

**OK, on the subject of the actual story, I apologise for not having the whole club scene on here, I promise it gets more exiting in the next chapter. OK, Have fun!**

* * *

The vast dance floor was absolutely swarming with bodies, all in minimal clothing and thrashing about indecently with each other. Lights flashed over them, making the dancers appear to be a sea of rolling, tumbling multicoloured waves. The music was so loud I couldn't even hear my own thudding, erratic heartbeat as I took in the scene.

A long, brightly coloured bar bordered the room, and people were standing on tiptoes and leaning over it, bellowing drink orders to the dozens of bartenders. A DJ danced on a high platform overlooking the dance floor, headphones crookedly hung over one ear.

I spotted Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice already dancing with abandon at the centre of the floor. The rest of the dancers seemed to be giving them a wide berth, whether it was because of humans' natural aversion to vampires, or the fact that they were simply so breathtaking, I didn't know. All I knew was that they looked amazing.

Rose and Emmett were all over each other, sexy and graceful at the same time, long legs and hips and Rose's glimmering hair were sensuously being thrown around in a way no human could get away with. Alice and Jasper only had eyes for each other; it was as if they were the only people in the club as they moved. They were nowhere near as over the top as their brother and sister, but they were just as striking.

I felt a cool, strong pair of arms slip around my sequinned waist.

'Do you like it?'

I gulped and nodded stiffly. I didn't think I had ever been so nervous in my life, Edward had better not expect me to dance like the rest of his family. I cringed as I thought about how mortifying that would be. Not to mention the fact that it would probably cause some sort of serious injury, if not to me, but to some in close vicinity to me.

Edward lowered his head so it was resting gently on my shoulder. He was pressed softly against my back. I had to admit that wasn't helping me calm down much. He kissed my cheek lovingly and I felt my cheeks fill with colour.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella. You know I wouldn't do that to you.'

I felt my whole body visibly relax as his words were whispered into my ear over the pounding of a song so loud it was unrecognisable. He was right; I could just sit and watch. That would be fine. Maybe even kind of fun. I span around in his arms to face him. My breath caught as I looked for maybe the millionth time at his face. It was just so beautiful. I really couldn't help but stretch upwards and touch my lips to his again.

Like in the parking lot, Edward responded enthusiastically. The coolness of his hands flitted up and down my back making me shiver.

'Break it up, guys! You're blocking the stairs!' A voice boomed so loudly I felt sure everyone in the club had heard, which was quite an achievement considering the volume of the music.

Edward growled against my lips and slowly pulled his head up. My lips stung from the recent contact and my cheeks burned. We were being stared at by a large group of people who were, indeed, unable to reach the stairs because Edward and I were embracing right at the top of them.

I turned the other way, in the direction the voice had come from. Right in front of us, a few stairs down was the entire Cullen clan, led, as I had guessed, by Emmet. He hade an enormous grin plastered on his handsome face as he stared up at us, arms crossed, shaking his head.

Alice looked just as amused, watching me from underneath her long eyelashes. This only made me more embarrassed. Jasper and Rosalie however, didn't look amused. Rosalie wasn't even looking at us, but staring off into the depths of the club, mouthing the words I couldn't make out to the song playing. Jasper fidgeted uncomfortably, his newly golden eyes flicking between us and the rest of the club. I knew the emotions in this place were probably driving him crazy, and the smell of hundreds of humans packed into such a small space thrashing around probably wasn't helping much. I realised guiltily that the waves of lust that were no doubt flowing from Edward and I were only adding to Jasper's discomfort. I hastily shoved Edward and what I wished I were doing with him to the back of my mind to calm myself. Jasper shot me a grateful glance.

Edward started down the stairs, throwing an apologetic expression to the cluster of waiting clubbers behind us. He dragged me with him, steadying me in my heels and ridiculously constricting dress as we went.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Edward and I followed everyone else to one of the high tables that sat at regular intervals around the room near the bar. Alice rushed over to me as soon as I was seated and began to fix my hair. Apparently my recent activities had not been very hairstyle friendly. I couldn't really say I cared, but I held still for the sake of Alice as Edward watched my face intently, holding my hand.

'Bella, what are you drinking?' Came Emmett's thunderous boom. I looked up at him. He was standing beside me, looking down expectantly.

'Umm…' I had no idea. 'A coke?' Emmett looked disappointed, but after a stern glare from Edward, he shuffled off to get me what I wanted.

I stared out at the sea of dancers as we waited. It was astonishing how many people were crammed in here. It was huge, but the amount of people was definitely larger. Alice quickly got bored and after failing to convince Jasper, headed into the throng of dancers with Rosalie who had also evidently grown tired of sitting with us.

Edward and Jasper seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation, where Jasper looked both exited and like he was in pain.

_What?_ I mouthed at Edward. He leant in very close to my ear. I felt the hairs on the back of my arms stand on end at his proximity.

'Jasper's having a hard time. You wouldn't believe how many emotions are in here right now, and he's being influenced by all of them.' I shot a sympathetic look at Jasper who nodded back at me. He also appeared to be holding his breath. Then I realised something.

'But what about you?' I asked, knowing that even though a human wouldn't be able to hear me over the din, Edward could. He grimaced.

'It's bad. But don't worry, love' He assured me with a grin, seeing the look on my face. 'I'm easily distracted.'

Before I could open my mouth to question _how_ exactly he was distracting himself, His lips landed on mine for the third time that night. He stood up from his seat beside mine; we were now almost the same height with me on the tall barstool. He placed his hands on either side of my face as I kissed him back as hard as I possibly could; only sparing a tiny thought for what this must have been doing to poor Jasper.

I badly wanted to move my legs so that my knees were on either side of his hips, pull him closer, but the restricting tightness of the dress made that impossible. I wondered for a second if Alice had made me wear it for that very reason. She made me mad sometimes. Though, it probably wouldn't have been good if we got _too _carried away in the middle of crowded club, perhaps she had a point.

Again, we were interrupted, much to my annoyance, by Emmett, who leant his face _extremely _close to where Edward and my lips connected and coughed loudly. I let out a little squeal of surprise and had to be saved from falling straight off my stool by Edward as he gave Emmett a very frightening death-glare.

Emmett only chuckled and turned his back, presumably to locate Rose in the crowd. I took a deep breath and shakily ran my fingers through my hair, not caring in the slightest if I ruined Alice's hard work.

I was suddenly very hot in the overstuffed room, and with nothing but Edward's hand on mine, I wasn't touching enough of him for his icy skin to cool me down.

As if my wish was granted, a tall glass of sparkling black liquid stood on the table in front of me. Beads of condensation were dripping down the sides invitingly. Without conscious thought, I grabbed the glass and glugged down the coke in one gulp. I looked up at Edward. He was wearing a look of mild amusement.

'Thirsty?' His voice, smooth despite the volume he had to shout to be heard. I nodded sheepishly, I knew Edward found it fascinating and slightly nauseating to watch me eat and drink.

Edward swooped down and pecked me swiftly on the lips. He was just restoring himself to his full height again when he froze.

'What?' I asked him worriedly. He stood up stiffly. I assumed he had heard something – Alice perhaps?

He surprised me then. Instead of nodding or shaking his head as expected, his nose crinkled up, as if he was sniffing the air. Confusion quickly overtook my thoughts. Quickly replaced by embarrassment; did I smell?

Suddenly, the tall, empty glass was gone from my clammy grasp. Edward held it up to his nose and sniffed again. This time he looked positively disgusted.

'Bella, did this taste…different to you?' I furrowed my eyebrows. Maybe I misheard.

'Taste different?' He nodded. 'No…why?' What could he be getting at?

Edward sniffed the drink again and slammed the glass back onto the table, causing it to rattle and creak dangerously. The brightly coloured liquid in a cocktail glass across the table sloshed out onto the shiny black surface. I noticed Jasper was no longer anywhere to be seen. Through his teeth, Edward murmured something I couldn't make out above the thudding baseline. I shot him a questioning look.

'Bella, I think that someone-' He paused and took a deep breath. 'Actually, not someone, my moronic brother Emmett, actually, has spiked your drink.' The rage that danced in Edward's eyes was frightening, even though it clearly wasn't directed at me.

Spiked my drink? But why would he do that? And surely I would have noticed. Wouldn't I?

I stood up to show Edward how just how fine I was. But that was the problem. Hopping down from my seat looked much easier than it turned out to be. I teetered on my preposterous heels and headed for the ground on wobbly legs.

Of course, as always, Edward was there at once to save my fall. The look on his face confirmed what I had just been about to deny, he thought I had been drugged or something! I opened my mouth to tell him that my fall was absolutely no indication of anything. It was more like a deadly combination of my clumsiness, the death-traps Alice had strapped to my feet, and the aftermath of our recent kiss. I would definitely know if I was high on some kind of drug.

I looked up into Edward's angry face. Something about it made me want to giggle. I bit it back, knowing what conclusions he would come to. His lips moved the slightest amount, so quickly I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't so accustomed to picking up these little vampire traits. I knew he must be saying something to a member of his family.

Sure enough, seconds later, the hulking shape of Emmett materialised beside me. He was shaking with silent laughter. Edward was still holding me up, I noticed suddenly. I was about to pull away, stand up myself, when I realised that by the look on Edward's face, a full on fight would most probably break out if Edward's hands were free. Emmett stood, intelligently, just out of Edward's reach just in case. I gazed up at Edward's face, his lips were still moving so quickly they vibrated. He appeared to be having a silent conversation with a very amused looking Emmett.

Eventually, tired of being ignored, I staggered to my feet.

'I'm _fine_, Edward. For God's sake, look at me, I feel totally normal. I only had one glass of…whatever it was anyway!' I pointed towards my body.

Emmett laughed.

'See, Edward, she's fine! I was only having a little fun! Besides, it's not like it was anything illegal, humans take more than half a glass of vodka to get drunk!'

Edward's face dropped, if possible, even further.

He growled, loud enough for me to hear, he must have been mad.

I decided I had had enough of this. The dance floor really was looking rather attractive. I marched to the edge, only stumbling once in the heels, and craned my neck in search of Alice and Rosalie.

As if she could hear my thoughts, the little pixie was suddenly in front of me. She took my hand with nothing but a massive grin to someone behind me. I assumed it was Edward.

We made our way through the crowd to the centre of the dance floor. Rosalie was still moving gorgeously to the music. I immediately let myself become absorbed in the thudding tune blearing out of the man-sized speakers surrounding us. I couldn't believe I had dreaded this; I was having the time of my life. And I wasn't bad at dancing either, perhaps not as graceful as Alice, or as sexy as Rosalie, but I could tell I wasn't bad in my own way.

It wasn't too long before I felt familiar cold arms around my waist. I knew he would get over his stupid anger at Emmett and come back to me. He must have realised that the alcohol really hadn't affected me at all.

His cold breath tickled my ear as he spoke to me.

'You look so amazing when you dance.' That was enough.

I spun around in his arms and threw my lips at his with a fierceness I didn't know I was able to muster.

I could feel his body tense for a second, shocked at my action, before he gave in, fed my addiction. He kissed me back, meeting my force equally. I was no longer dancing, just standing, doing everything I possibly could to have as much of Edward as I possibly could before his inevitable recoil.

Sure enough, it was much too soon when he leant back in my arms. He gazed at me for a while. I wondered what he was looking at. When he leant back down I felt my just recovering heart crank up a notch again, sure he was coming back for more.

'Shall we just dance for a while, Bella, I don't think that sort of thing is really appropriate in a public place.' He told me sternly, but with amusement colouring his tone.

I nodded and grinned at him wickedly, he hadn't said we couldn't continue later. I was glad he had seemed to have got over the whole drink thing though, I didn't need that to ruin my fun night, _and_ we had only just got there. We still had hours of fun left.

* * *

**OK, I have to admit I'm not totally happy with the way this chapter turned out, I need you to tell me what you thought of it in a review. Please, it only takes a minute. **

**Also, Ideas for improvement are always welcome, especially in this chapter, which I just couldn't seem to get right. **


End file.
